


Rematch

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      This is my first attempt at TS and I'm so nervous!<p>
    </p></blockquote>





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at TS and I'm so nervous!

## Rematch

by Sheryl

* * *

Rematch  
by Sheryl 

God, my head is killing me. Okay, okay, dial it down Ellison. Come on, you can do it. There...that's better. Well, tolerable anyway. Now, if I can just get a little nap in here, I'll be as good as new. 

A sigh. 

Now what Sandburg? 

"Jim? I-Is your head feeling any better?" 

It was starting to. 

"Jim? Are you asleep?" 

I don't know Chief. My eyes are closed, I'm lying on the couch. You tell me. 

"Well, I guess you must be...sleeping that is." 

Good observation, professor. I knew all of those years at college would pay off eventually. 

Another sigh. "I'll just be really quiet and...and don't worry, I'll make dinner. Okay?" A long pause. "Okay. Uhhh...you just rest awhile. Just take it easy and relax. Don't you worry about a thing. I've got everything under--" 

"Chief?" 

"Yeah, Jim?" 

"Will you please shut up? I'm trying to sleep here." 

"Oh. Sorry." A whisper. 

* * *

I didn't think it was possible, but the kid held true to his word and was pretty quiet for awhile. I actually fell asleep for a couple of hours. Not a deep, totally "out of it" kind of sleep, but a restful enough little nap, which was all I really needed. I could vaguely hear him tapping the keys of his computer and then I heard a few clangs and guessed that he was getting ready to start dinner. The phone was what finally woke me up, but I didn't move from my spot on the couch. I knew Sandburg would get it. 

"Oh hi, Simon." 

"Yeah, he's resting on the couch." 

"No, the doctor said it was just a slight concussion." 

"Don't worry Simon, I know it was just an accident. It just...just scared me a little." 

I can tell by his voice, that the kid is still feeling guilty as hell and if I had any sense, I'd use that to my advantage...somehow. 

"You really think so?" 

"Yeah. Yeah it was pretty good, wasn't it?" 

Oh great, that's just great. He's laughing now. That arrogant little cackle he does. Damn Simon. I can't believe he's encouraging him like this. I thought he was supposed to be _my_ friend. 

"Okay Simon, I'll tell him. Thanks for calling." 

I can feel him hovering over me now. Guess it's time to get up and face the music. 

"Jim!" He's all wide-eyed and enthusiastic. 

"Hey man, are you feeling better? How's your headache?" 

"I'm feeling just fine. Much better, Chief." 

"You know, Jim...I'm really sorry about this. I really didn't mean to...well, you know." 

"It's okay. Like I said, I feel fine." I'm still wondering if I should be reassuring him. Sort of weighing my options. 

He hesitates. "Okay. Well, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to...to hurt you." 

Hurt me? Hurt ME? So much for options. "Sandburg, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." I stand up and brush past him, giving him an icy glare. 

He's speechless, a rare occasion. My guess is that he's still feeling guilty and can't decide whether to push the subject or not. 

"But Jim--" 

"But nothing Sandburg. It was a fluke, an accident. I just lost my balance. That's all. End of subject." I wave my hand for effect, indicating that the discussion is now over and I head for the bathroom. 

"An accident? An accident?" 

I choose to ignore him, along with his righteous indignation. 

"Jim, man, I hate to tell you this...but I flipped you, like totally fair and square. You my friend, went down." He makes a gesture toward the floor and then laughs that damn laugh, again. 

God, I hate him. 

"Look Chief, let me explain this to you, once and for all." I feel the need to take charge here. "First of all, the whole point of the lesson was to teach you a few self-defense moves, so even if you did flip me...which you didn't...that would only mean that I am an excellent self-defense instructor." So whatd'ya have to say to that? 

God, I hate that laugh. 

"Whatever you say, Jim." He laughs again, raising his hands in mock surrender and shakes his head. "Man, I really can't believe you're getting all defensive like this! Well, actually I can, I should have expected it. You know, you're amazing Jim. You are like so...in denial." 

"That's ridiculous. Denial." I laugh; not coming across quite as self assured as I intended. "I am not in denial. You're just over dramatizing as usual, Sandburg." 

"Hey! It's okay with me, big guy. Deny away! Deny all you want. As a matter of fact..." He boldly steps right up in front of me, getting right in my face. "I think you're kinda cute when you're in denial." 

God, how does he do this? 

Somehow, the scales have just drastically tipped in his favor and he's walking away from me now...chuckling. 

"Sandburg!" I growl. He turns around and looks up at me, all big, blue eyes portraying the essence of innocence. Innocence my ass. "So you want to go another round, hot shot?" 

"No way man. I don't want to hurt you again!" The little shit slowly backs away, laughing. 

God, I hate myself. 

"Come on Chief, it's only fair. You flip me again and I'll have no choice but to admit that you legitimately got the upper hand on me." 

He pauses, studying me and rubbing his chin, like he's deeply contemplating the idea and then he shrugs. "Okay Jim. If that's what you want to do. I'll try to be easy on you this time." Again with the laugh. 

* * *

We're both on the floor now, he's lying beneath me, pinned securely. I smile smugly down at him. He's a little dazed, a little breathless...a lot beautiful. I brush my lips across his tenderly and he sighs. 

God, I love him. 

I nuzzle his neck, just behind his ear and inhale deeply, breathing in as much of him as I can. His scent is a pure aphrodisiac for me and I begin to slowly trace the outline of his jaw with my tongue. 

"God Jim." He shudders. 

I love tormenting him, so I pull back a little and leisurely begin to unbutton his shirt with one hand. Both of his hands immediately come forward to help. "Sandburg!" 

He sighs impatiently this time, but drops his hands away. 

"I am the victor here, Chief." I explain patiently. "That means I'm calling the shots. So just lie back and let me do my plundering." I raise my eyebrows, waiting for a response. At his frustrated nod, I smile and continue slowly with his buttons. When every button is duly conquered, I reward myself by taking his mouth with a long, heated kiss. I reach inside his shirt, pushing it open and run my hand lightly through the silky hair of his chest. I trace a nipple with my thumb and he begins to squirm. Rolling to the side, I quickly pull my own tee shirt over my head, tossing it aside. I glance at him and he's lying still, breathing heavily and watching me. In those smoky blue eyes, I can see his overwhelming desire, along with his impatience. He's trying hard to hold back and let me run things, which is no simple feat for him. I'll have to remember to reward him...or maybe not? I notice his pupils expand, but before I actually have time to register that in my brain, I find myself on the floor with him over me and my sweat pants being hastily removed. 

"Whoa..." I try to protest, but his lips are all over me now, rendering me pretty much speechless. He plunders my mouth...yes, apparently there's been a coup and he's put himself in charge of the plundering now...moving down my throat, across my pectorals. He stops to lavish attention on each nipple, before continuing south, tracing designs over my abdomen with his tongue. He moves lower and I'm thinking it's about time, but he detours around the painfully needy area and I jump when I feel his teeth graze over the inside of my thigh. 

"Sandburg!" 

I hear his evil little chuckle as he continues his grazing, moving over to the other thigh. "You know how hot I get when you call me Sandburg." If I could think straight, I'd have a comeback or atleast let him know what a smart-ass he is. "You know, I was thinking, these thighs of yours are pretty sensitive, big guy." He licks the tip of my crown and smiles up at me, obviously pleased with himself. "Maybe we ought to run some tests?" 

"Oh God." Okay, that's it. I am officially evoking my own little coup d'`e-tat. I growl and with one fluid motion, I have him back on the floor; another and he's divested of his jeans. I kneel between his legs and pause to admire my handiwork. Yep, a completely disheveled and slightly bewildered Blair Sandburg definitely ranks right up there on the "Most Beautiful Sights in the Universe" list. Is it getting warm in here? 

He's rock hard, lying there spread out on the floor, all flushed and panting, looking sexier than hell. I want nothing more than to totally devour him. I settle however, for reaching down and wrapping my hand around his erection. His whole body stiffens for a moment as I begin stroking him firmly and he squeezes his eyes shut. Oh yeah. I return to my rightful position, rightful after all, being that I was the victor, and I cover his mouth with my own. He wraps his legs around me, thrusting upwards with his hips. I hear his sharp intake of breath as our erections slide together. In no time, he's writhing beneath me, doing anything to increase the contact and it's absolutely driving me wild. 

I feel like I'm losing my mind as I forcefully grind against him. We continue this way, until we are both moving frantically and I can tell that neither one of us can last much longer. Suddenly his body tenses up and the next moment I feel the wet warmth of his completion, I follow immediately. 

It takes a few minutes for me to catch my breath and recover, but finally I roll over to the side, not even slightly relinquishing my hold on him. He's still a little dazed and unfocused...and still a lot beautiful. Lazily, I begin kissing him back to the present. 

"That was too easy. You just let me win." I declare after another few minutes. 

He just smiles, nestling further into my arms. "No way, man. You won fair and square." 

I pull him impossibly closer and kiss him again. "Liar." 

With a quiet chuckle, he nuzzles the crook of my neck. "I swear. I'm telling the absolute truth. I mean come on...like little ol' me would ever stand a chance against big, buff you?" He squeezes one of my biceps for emphasis and wiggles his eyebrows...and then he laughs...that damn laugh again. 

Looks like the issue isn't quite settled yet. In fact, I'm definitely seeing a rematch in the very near future. Yep, these self-defense lessons are paying off even better than I'd imagined. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
